


Just Keep Breathing - SamBucky Fic

by OhHelloFandoms123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, SCIFI AU, WinterFalcon - Freeform, agency au, mythical AU, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Would you do anything to save the one you love? Even if means a whole society is against you, even if it means you lose your job and title? Sam Wilson did that. He did that for Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Date: 2017, December 12**

The snow was thick and heavy, the cold was biting at his skin, digging his hands in his pockets, Bucky had stumbled into the evergreen forest. Large trees covered the surface with moonlight peeking through the branches. Bucky Barnes was hiding from the Mythical Agency. He wiped whatever blood was left from his lip and cheek and continued walking, following the footpath. Not many people go down into the forest because of people’s reputation of mythical creatures.

The Agency has been tracking him down because his mother was married to a werewolf. They hunt these mythical creatures and beings down for sport, experimenting or selling them for money. It wasn’t fun. Not for his family. Not for other Mythical Creatures. He just barely escaped with his life. He was panting heavily, he could see his own breath through this jarring cold weather. He heard shouting from a few metres away, flashlights circling the area, he hid behind the trees, blending into the shadows. “Anything at all?” Grumbled an irritated voice, it was none other than Francesco, the one with the power under all this mess. “No sir,” replied an agent “it looks like he’s ran into the forest.”

“Then go in there!” He cried “I want Barnes’ head on my wall by sundown. I want his heart beating on a lab desk, WEREWOLVES MUST DIE!” His heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty. Any wrong move and he could be found. Shot dead in minute…? What a great death to avenge the ancestors, he thought sarcastically.

“S-Sir the forest is known to be cursed.” Replied a scientist nervously.

“Cursed or not, I don’t give a damn!” He shouted, Bucky could smell the lingering smoke from his cigarette.

_Cursed?_ Bucky stumbled further into the darkness, he stepped on a twig, it snapped. He didn’t care if it was cursed now, he had to run for his life. Again. The sound caught their attention and he began to run, the snow crunching under his steps, seeping into the darkness, hoping that one day he’ll get a way out of this.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

**Date: 2020, September 2**

Another bullet was shot into a nearby tree, bits of bark and wood chips flew everywhere. “Still on the search for that werewolf…uh…Barnes is it?” Natasha asked, firing another bullet into the tree.

Sam nodded, sitting down on the soft grass, reading the case file. She had hair that cascaded down her back, curled into red shimmering locks. “Sadly yes,” Sam sighed, flipping through the pages “there’s not much about his whereabouts.”

Just a few blocks down there was a beach, where the waves crashed onto the soft sand and the seagulls cackled under the sunlight of the chattering people. The two of them walked through that beach to get to this forest. They heard a rustling in the leaves, occasionally there will be a deer to two running around in the forest. “Is this place really cursed?” Natasha asked, setting down her gun.

The birds were fluttering freely as the branches swayed and danced in the wind. “That was a rumour about it being cursed. People think. Barnes ran in here to escape – no one knows if he’s dead or not.” Sam explained, looking into the thick trees of the forest. Bucky was the only one who knew where he was, which makes it even harder for Sam to do his job.

Natasha sighs, digging through her backpack and opening a can of coke, the metal releasing with the satisfying pop and soft sizzle. “I remember when I caught my first werewolf,” Natasha smiles proudly “it’s fur is currently on my floor as a rug. It was satisfying to see a werewolf up-close without being killed by one.” Sam shakes off the awful feeling of having dead animal fur laying as a decor in your house.

“What happened it it?” Sam asked.

“It got locked up, experimented on. I think it’s name was under the Danvers? Or was it Lang…? Anyways, pretty sure it died in the lab.”

She said, taking a swig of her drink. He paused, remembering the niggling stories that spread around back in HQ. “Didn’t you catch a unicorn with Maria?” Sam asked, now very interested in his experienced friend of Mythical Creature capturing. Natasha nodded in response, she looked down at her watch and rose from the floor.

“It’s eight o’clock,” she said, signalling him to get up also. “Fury would want us back by now, she said, taking out the keys from her leather jacket, jingling then for a moment.

Sam dusted himself off, they walked side by side to reach her car. “What happens after all the Mythical Creatures die?” Sam said, putting on his seatbelt, Natasha started the car. It roared with confidence as she drove onto the highway. “They never die.” She replied simply, remembering what Fury had told her.

“Are you sure? They have to be like…let’s say - Elephants, right? Because they’re going extinct because people hunted them for their tusks.” He noted, she chewed on her lip and turned a corner. She hadn’t thought about it that way “they’re magical. They must rebirth somehow.” Natasha assured, not wanting to have her rookie friend question it to authority.

Sam nodded, he turned on the radio, a familiar Queen song started playing. Their town was quiet cosy, with little shops and a bakery, with restaurants that bubbled with noise, the smell of the fresh garden roses from the parks and the smiles on the people. Sometimes there were alleyways that no one would enter because of the smell of smoke or the screams of a victim. Sometimes there were apartments where people would have loud parties, there would be chirping schools that would have students hold hands and sing songs together. Sam never thought twice about leaving this place. It was perfect. Apparently all they needed to do is to get rid of Mythical Creatures.

Sam looked back at the case file, staring into the steel blue eyes that were captured in the photo. _He almost looks harmless_ , he thought, but he isn’t - _werewolves kill twenty people a year. He’s not._ That’s why Sam signed up, so he can protect his friends and family, so he can get a job and help him explore more of this strange predicament. He will find Barnes, he will find him and kill him for sure. Natasha pulled up at the HQ, the shiny tall grey building with the logo of a sword piercing through a Phoenix.

As she parked the car, they got out, walking into the foyer. People in suits walked around with clipboards and scientist scrolling through pages of information on their newest experiment, there were the wounded on medical beds, being wheeled off to another ward.

There was a lot of chatter and energy going around. The receptionist was none other than Clint Barton, an old friend of Natasha’s. “Hey Nat,” he smiled, shaking her hand “hey Sam.”

“Hey,” Sam smiled. He’s only been here for a few months and Clint treats him like a brother already. “Is Fury wanting to see us?” She asked, Clint typed on his keyboard and looked up to them.

“He just wants to see Mr Wilson. He’s got new information on Barnes. Nat, you’re to meet Rogers on the third floor, another goblin escaped the ward.”

“ _Again?_ ” Natasha sighed “well, alright. See you, Sam!” She said, walking off to the elevator. “I’ve haven’t been to Fury’s office in ages.” Sam chuckled, saying goodbye to Clint. He took the second elevator to the eighth floor, wondering what this new information was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson is assigned a mission with Steve Rogers and there's devastating news from Natasha.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Date: 2020 September 2  
**

Fury was sitting in a large leather chair with wheels, one hand holding a wine glass and the other drumming his fingers on the table. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Take a seat Wilson.” Fury said, motioning to the chair. Sam sat down, waiting for the news. Nick leaned forward in concern, he had an eyepatch, which made him even more itimidating. The office was quite large, a stretched out glass panel overlooked the entire facility from his view and multiple bookshelves with a weapons closet.

“I got some new information on Barnes.” He began, sliding him an updated case file “he killed some of our agents last night whilst they were scavenging for some remaining parts of Unicorn 18 - they tramped into the forest and werewolf Barnes attacked them.”

“How do you know it was him for sure?” Sam asked, looking at the images. Three men and a woman in a black suit slaughtered, blood seeping from their skin, their outfits torn and ripped apart, flesh and bone could be seen in some injuries with aggressive claw marks on their face and chest. He put the pictures down to look up at Fury’s face.

“It’s a repeated pattern, scare them to death then rip their bodies apart. That’s his method.” Fury explained, sipping his drink. “As a _werewolf._ ” Sam noted, knowing that werewolves were part human in some way. “But the thing was…this morning he was confirmed dead. Mr Francesco shot him this morning, which means you’re going to be hunting down Barnes’ sister, Becca.” Fury said, slipping her. Case file “she has more information than that James Barnes. Start researching, go undercover, all that.”

“Didn’t she die in 2017?” Sam asked, flipping through images of her.

“No, they found her two weeks ago in Brooklyn.” Fury explained, “you will travel to Brooklyn in two days, Rogers is accompanying you. You may leave.”

“Yes sir,” Sam said, grabbing the files, leaving a little disheartened at the news that Barnes was dead. He got into the elevator, it was crowded and awkward. He held the file closely in his hand, it was a lot. At least. They got Barnes, who is probably trapped in a lab somewhere being experimented on. 

Francesco was the Big Boss, the power, the intimidation. There’s a whole story on why he’s got three agents running after the Barnes family. Its as around 2010 when he and his sister were walking at night in the forest, his sister got attacked by a werewolf. He pledged himself to kill every one of those things. 

Sam thought it was a bit extreme but most of the town agreed that killing these creatures were the one way to keep them safe.

After he dropped himself off to the research room, he walked past many hurried people carrying a dead body to the laboratory and there was a smell of coffee coming from the cafe in the corner, he turned right to access a computer and logged on. In bold letters on the screen it said:

WELCOME AGENT 17, WHAT CAN WE DO FOR YOU? 

Sam typed in: _Becca Barnes, werewolf._

Many results came up, the recent tracking, where she was and where she was last scene. They usually take a DNA test when they grab a mythical creature, so they can update their files and what not. The other two agents looking for Barnes was Steve Rogers, him and Maria Hill. There were many pictures of her, Becca and James looked very similar. He sighed, he’d had to travel to Brooklyn, that’s ages away. With Rogers. Out of all people? He didn’t mind Steve, he’s just highly intimidating.

He prints out whatever information he has and adds it to his collection of papers, getting up from his desk and going to his dorm to start packing for this long travel. A small single bed with a super soft mattress, a cupboard and a few bits and pieces here and there on the floor.

He was thinking maybe once this whole Mythical Creature thing was over, he’d settle down and find someone and just _relax_ because he deserves it. All his friends do. He packed clothes, weapons, files and all other essential needs. 

He had a neat dorm, he’d seen neater rooms though. Natasha’s one was very organised but it seemed like there was competition between the agents on who could be the most organised or who can drink less coffee and not fall asleep during a planning meeting. It’s that sort of humour and domestic life he kind of wanted. The one thing he can’t understand is how can James Barnes just be dead THAT quickly? Francesco was one ‘son of a bitch’ (that’s what Clint said) because he was full of greed and no one wants to question him. 

Either way, he had to do his job. Some agents recommended a shotgun or use a net to catch these ‘foul and lethal beasts’.

It was almost lunchtime and the bell would ring soon for the agents to c=gaher in the cafeteria. There was a knock on his door, he opened it. “Hey Nat,” he smiled, always glad to see his friend “need anything? How was that goblin chase?”

“Piece of cake,” she smiled, stretching out her arms and sitting down next to him on the bed, “I heard today’s special was _ravioli._ ” She chuckled, Sam laughed.

“We had that last week.” He smiled, zipping up the suitcase.

“I know!” She said “but, I want to wish you luck.”

“I’m not going yet, Nat,” he chuckled, looking at her. There was silence, she paused and paused again.

“I know, it’s just…” she stopped and looks at him with a content smile, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes “I’m going to miss you.” Sam paused, opened and closed his mouth when she said that.

“I’m going to be back.” He reassured her, Natasha looked at him with sincere eyes, like there was something that could only be shared between them. He realised and looked to the ground “I’m sorry Nat. You were a good agent.” He mumbled sadly.

“Francesco, he uh, found all the dirt on me and confronted me just a few minutes ago, this is going to be my last week - Then I’m moving to…wherever I can’t be found. Maybe I might move in with Wanda...” She sighed, but then a smile was shown on her face when she looked at him. “I know you’re going to be the best of us Sam, you’re going to do great things and I know it.”

“Natasha I–” Before Sam could reply, the bell went. They walk down to the cafeteria together, the fresh smell of ravioli, the cheese and sauce and the complimentary bread and fruity drinks - he knew Nat was going to miss the occasional food fights and when milk or water spills from their nose from laughter. He’s going to miss his newfound friend. They lined up, grabbing their trays. Once the food landed it made that iconic sloppy sound as it dripped from the label and moved on to serve the next person.

There was the sound of laughter, chatter and the occasional shouting or arguments. They sat down on the table and began eating their sloppy ravioli( _who makes sloppy ravioli?_ Sam thought as he reluctantly ate it) Steve and Clint soon joined them, once the bird man took a bite, he spat it out and downed his can of soda. “What shit is this?”

“Sloppy,” Steve said, eating it like there was _nothing_ wrong with a sloppy, soggy, ravioli.

“It’s ravioli, it’s not meant to be soggy.” Hill groaned with a disgusted look, almost pushing away her plate.

“I prefer any microwave meal over this.” Natasha laughed. Sam nodded in agreement. It tasted okay. He tasted worse.

Either way, Natasha was going to miss this soggy ravioli and Sam and everyone – she just doesn’t want Sam to bring up or question anything about Barnes after she’s gone - because if he does, then he will have no more dream about settling in with a future partner and a domestic life. Francesco was a real bitch.

**Date: 2020 September 2, Midnight**

James Barnes was _not_ fucking dead. Why? Because he’s down here, locked in a basement with a few bruises and scars - once the guard slipped him the newspaper, all he could think about was killing Francesco and how bullshit this was. If this was a full moon night, he’d be out in no time but they’ve put sedatives in him to reduce the werewolf behaviour. He overheard the conversation last night, when they knocked him out, he was still conscious. He could smell the cigarette from Francesco and the lingering, lying words that spilled from his tongue. One thing caught his attention. Becca. 

He was talking to the guard about how he was sending one of the ‘best new young blood’ to do the job. That made him furious. He can’t let anyone touch his sister, let alone this Wilson person. Lies have been spreading and discrimination was ridiculed and told about every mythical creature. He was going to prove them wrong. Somehow…if he could get out of these restraints, just a full moon would do. He hopes – but why does Francesco(to him he’s The Bitch) still want him alive if the word was he was dead? To torture him? To watch his sister die? 

He took a deep breath, this Wilson guy better not touch his sister. Or that Rogers person The Bitch was boasting about. Just one day it will end. This pain, this suffering and maybe a happy ending will occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, comment or anything - it would be highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam arrive at Brooklyn whilst Bucky plans an escape to save his sister.

**CHAPTER 3**

**2020, September 4**

One thing Sam liked from last night was when Nat, Clint and him all looked outside the balcony to see a nice full moon. It was calming and peaceful and a reminder that they're getting closer to make this town a safer place.

* * *

Rogers was even an intimidating driver, believe it or not. All their stuff was loaded in the back of the car boot. “Didn’t you grow up here?” Sam said wanting to break this awkward silence. If it was with Natasha, it’d be less tense.

“Kind of.” Steve replied, eyes on the road to the airport. Their little town of 'Mythical Creature Hating’ was located in Boston. The road was quite busy, as usual with the occasional loud road rages and prolonged traffic. 

“What do you mean _kind of_?” Sam said, playing with the zipper of his grey cotton hoodie.

“Well, I only remember some bits but…we moved to Boston because of this new job and–” Before Steve could finish his story, there was a crowd standing in the corner of the road, holding up signs that say: WEREWOLVES WANTED! They were shouting, getting people’s attention with loud music, drums and screaming.

For a second Sam thought it was some furry cult but Steve recognised it was MC(Mythical Creatures) Activists. There were people who supported them, which occasionally some of their colleagues needed to kill. Natasha and Clint told Sam about the whole protest back in 2011, where there was an angry mob outside the Mythical Creature HQ with pitchforks and signs, protesting to stop this violence, sadly they were all killed. Everyone has an opinion on Francesco, the Big Boss and for some reason, it looked like Steve didn’t have any.

They drive past them, Sam felt a little sympathy towards them, they were just standing up for their beliefs. “As you were saying?” Sam said, Steve sighed and looked back to where the protestors and activists were. “Uh…right, well, I got this new job and that’s that. I have fond memories of Brooklyn.” He explained, he turns on the radio, this time a Frank Sinatra song is playing. Sam’s sister, Sarah always loved this song, the way his shimmering and golden voice sang - it settled her to sleep when nights were rough. 

“What do you think of Francesco?” Sam asked, tapping his fingers nervously, the other man catches onto the nervous behaviour and smiled.

“Not much,” Steve replied “never really thought of him…he’s powerful…rich - I guess you can say he’s doing things his way.” It was quite a long drive to the airport, they talked about their family, favourite food, what they should research first before they track Rebecca Barnes down. Then, Steve mentioned about Natasha.

“Are you two dating?” Steve asked, like it was the most important topic of conversation “almost everyone does - well, not everyone, just Hill and I.” 

“No,” Sam laughed “I love her but, no. I’m going to miss her.”

Steve sighed “me too,” he pulled into the main entry of the airport carpark, Francesco reserved it for them so their operation can be secret. Fury told them this morning: "If anyone asks, just say it’s a honeymoon location. People always buy it when a good saucy marriage is involved.”

No one suspected anything when they said “honeymoon location”, Fury was right. Once they got to the airport, things were different. Very busy. The crowded shuffling people getting past with screaming children who were restless after a whole day of travel, the rolling of wheels, the beeping of machines…

_It’s almost like HQ, accept_ –Sam’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horse being restrained. They turned. No horse, a pure unicorn, with the horn and the flowing locks that can heal anything - children were crying as the blood trickled from its neck.

“How did a creature like that get in here?” Steve asked as they lined up for security check.

“They might have friends.” Sam responded, feeling bad that children had to witness it; Sam is thinking, maybe their job _is_ animal abuse _and_ human abuse… 

They went past the security gate, all their things was in the luggage, like the weapons and gadgets. They placed their bags down on the tray, going through the gate. Green light. For them both. Good so far. The plane ride was smooth, a little noisy - the food was worse than back in HQ. Sam wondered if they were going to catch Barnes or not. What happened if they did? Surely Steve would come up with something. Steve texted Francesco that they were on the plane, meanwhile in the basement, other things were going on.

**HQ - THE BASEMENT**

Sweat dripped from his forehead, drops of blood was scattered on the floor. He feels groggy, tired and his body was aching. “Fuck,” Bucky says breathlessly, pain searing through his body. He had a bad wound on his arm, a flesh wound. The door opened, a red-head girl leaned against the doorframe, “you need help?” She asked, setting down a first aid kit.

“I thought agents weren’t supposed to help prisoners.” He mumbled.

“I’m Natasha. You must be James.” She introduces herself, kneeling down and opening the aid kit.

“How’d you get in here?”

“Snuck in.” She smiled “I know two of my friends is out to find your sister. This is my last week and I heard banging noises last night from the basement. I caught a glimpse of it and realised That Bitch was lying.” She started putting disinfecting liquid on the wound that made it sting, he bit his lip in pain. 

“You mean Francesco?” He said, hiding the pain a little. He was a tall figure, wore fancy clothes but never took care of them, smoked too much and was incredibly mean.

“Well, one about your death and second of all, you ripped up your gag because last night was a full moon and you were given more sedatives.” She explained, wrapping it up in fresh bandages. 

_Huh, so that’s what happened last night._

His transformation was delayed, which would be even more painful. “Thank you…Natasha,” he said hesitantly, he looked to the floor. He heard a click and the restraints were off, a visible red mark could be shown on both wrists.

“I’m letting go of your restraints.” Natasha said sadly, she’s going to lose her job anyway “I know what it’s like to have a sibling that’s in danger – go to her.”

**THE TILLARY HOTEL, BROOKLYN**

Steve opened up his laptop and started tracking Barnes’ location. “You want coffee?” Sam asked, Steve shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Sam teased, knowing that coffee was one of the things Steve liked a little too much.

Steve shut his laptop in defeat “fine,” he sighed “get me a mocha.” Steve was clearly tried from the trip but somehow managed to force himself to stay awake and work for a bit, clearly Sam knows how to take care of a friend. Steve appreciated Sam in everyday, he had a kind heart, one that was too good for this world.

“You’re a good friend, Sam.” He told him. Sam noticed the tone in his voice. There’s was a lingering feeling in the air that just clung to Steve. Steve stared at his laptop once more once he told him that, keeping an eye on the target.

“Thank you - I think...” he said, grabbing his keys. He started to walk down the street, going to the nearest coffee shop and lining up Something felt off about Steve - about almost everyone today. Maybe it was jet lag or maybe it was the fact that Rebecca Barnes was serving at the counter right now.

**HQ - A STORAGE CLOSET**

All he saw was guns and old uniforms, with boxes piled up in this small room. Find Becca. Bucky was covered in a few left over scars but thanks to Natasha, he escaped - almost… Just getting through security would be difficult, plus, he was hungry and all he could think about was the smell of mashed potatoes coming from nearby hallway. The storage closet smelled of sweat

He grabbed a gun and checked if it had any ammo, no ammo, he searched but found no bullets. Instead he found bits of rubble and piled it in, hoping it would work with his escape.

There was still leftover (delayed) growing pains. His body yearned to become the hairy little beast inside him and howl the shit out of his lungs, but he can’t, staying human would be his best chance out of here. His neck ached and his body felt like collapsing.

He peeked through the door, many people walked by, their footsteps making his heart race even faster. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself, waiting for the coast to be clear. Soon no footsteps could be heard, he hid the gun in his jacket and marched out of there, trying to blend with the people, the agents. They could see that he was clearly been through a rough place recently and people were staring.

**A COFFEE SHOP IN BROOKLYN**

Sam was at a loss for words - _That’s_ why Steve asked for coffee? Or maybe it’s coincidence. He felt confused, she looked so human. So normal in that beige apron and tied up hair, she was smiling to customers…

She turned and looked at Sam with a beautiful smile “what can I get for you today?”

“Uhh,” he swallowed “once mocha and one cappuccino, please.”

“No problem,” she smiled, “what’s the name?”

“Sam.”

“It won’t take long.” She said, motioning him to wait somewhere. He nodded and shuffled his feet nervously. She had a stable job - friendly - he almost felt like quitting but she was a werewolf, who knows she might kill customers at night after knowing their name. It was a small corner shop called: Casa Felice, with wooden furniture and plants hung from the ceiling, it was a warm, welcoming place. Five minutes later, she called out his name.

She handed him the drinks and looked him in the eye, he looked down to the cups to see the message: _Meet me outside in 10 minutes. We need to talk._

He looked up to speak but she was already serving another person in line, he walked out the door, the bell dinging as it did so. He tapped his foot nervously. He’s an agent, he’s prepared for anything. Even a mythical creature. Maybe he can capture her now - but there’s people about and he’d need to converse with Steve first. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the beautiful figure of blue eyes and dark hair of Becca Barnes. Without warning, she pulled him to the back of the shop where the loading trucks come in and out, Sam dropped the drinks in the process. Before he could speak, she spoke first. “James isn’t dead - I know why you’re here.” She snarled. 

He was astounded by her words, “James is dead Miss Barnes.” He confirmed sternly. He folded his arms and looked her in the eye “so, if you know why I’m here, why bother to take me at the back of the coffee shop you work in?”

“Because I know James isn’t dead. Believe me, I know my brother. He survived an angry mob whilst protecting against them, fighting all he can so he can protect me. And I won’t let you kill me.” She gritted her teeth.

“I just need to put you in a net,” he said quietly “now it’s my turn to speak: _how_ do you know why we’re here?”

“I got a letter.” She said, pulling it out of her pocket. It was an envelope with dark patches and the paper was thick and yellow, he skimmed over the letter. 

_JAMES ISN’T DEAD. SAM WILSON AND STEVE ROGERS ARE COMING FOR YOU. LOOK OUT FOR THEM._ There was attached photos of him and Steve in the letter.

No signature. No name at the end. He looked up at her - there’s only a few people back at HQ that know about him and Steve’s mission. Who could have sent it? Was it Natasha? “Listen, I know you may have a fixed way of living…” she took a breath “but mythical creatures aren’t monsters and I want you to consider what my brother and I went through. We went through pain and suffering that you can’t even imagine, I know you’re a good person Sam because I’ve read about you in your early days. That risk you took with the Air Force? You’re a hero - I just thought…that maybe–”

“I’ll consider it.” He said, wanting to end this conversation “but we’ll have to arrest you. I’m sorry.” 

The air felt thick and heavy. He thought about his job and whether it was right but now – he realises, werewolves and all mythical creatures are just as human as him. He swallowed “I’m not sure how I’m going to do this mission now.”

**September 5**

Bucky escaped, barely escaped. A car, speeding through the gates with alarms going off in every direction. Everyone now knows that Francesco lied about his death, he smiled at the thought of Francesco crying like a baby. He was almost at Becca’s apartment, he just stopped for petrol and left her a voice mail.

* * *

The mattress felt soft, he felt groggy and tired, he told Steve that he just dropped the drinks on the way there. The bed felt oddly cold and his body felt fatigue.

He didn’t tell him about Becca. He knew Steve would want to come up with a plan soon. The two had a better understanding of each other, Becca told him about James, how kind he was and how overprotective he was. The last time they saw each other was when James ran into the forest and she escaped and kept her identity a secret. People at her work called her Callen, people only know her as Callen. They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch. 

“I have a plan, I found out where she works.” Steve told him sipping his tea. Sam nodded nervously, he was starting to like Becca and knew that this job was dangerous, for her and her family. They got a message from Fury that Barnes had escaped. He left a whole wreck, tables and multiple floors ruined and the security gate needs repairing. The pressure to capture Becca was on.

* * *

Becca was glad to hear the voicemail. 

_“Hey Beck, it’s me, Bucky. I hope you’re doing well, I just escaped the Mythical Agency…god, Francesco is a bitch. He stopped my transition on the full moon. Are you still transitioning? Are you even alive? I hope you’re safe…This agent named Natasha helped me escape she told me Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers are after you, please stay safe. I love you.”_

She hated hearing the pain in his voice, he was clearly tired and needed to rest. She replied instantly “...James, wherever you are, tell me. Stay at my apartment for a while. I know about Rogers and Wilson. I met Sam today and I think he might change his mind - anyway that’s another story…I haven’t been transitioning, it was too painful for me after we first got kidnapped. So I administered my werewolf transitioning, I can’t transform anymore. I went to a help centre, it helps me blend into the crowd. It sucks to hear that you have late transitioning pains…I’m sorry. Keep in touch, okay?”

Soon enough, Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes were going to meet.


End file.
